Una cosa en común
by Cain Peacecraft
Summary: Sakura siempre ha querido que su novio y su hermano se lleven bien, pero que sucede una extraña tarde.


**Los personajes no son míos son de Clamp.**

* * *

><p><strong>Una cosa en común<strong>

**Syaoran**

Estaba fuera de la casa de Sakura un poco frustrado no es que no quisiera verla, al contrario me encanta estar con mi novia, pero hoy era la semifinal de la J-league y jugaba mi equipo FC. Tokio Contra Rangers.

Recuerdo hace unas semanas, había terminado una cita con Sakura y la fui a dejar a su casa, me estaba despidiendo de ella con un beso como normalmente hago cuando de repente siento que alguien me tira de mi cuello mientras me decía – Mocoso que le haces a mi hermana – en eso le di un codazo para que me soltara – ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – le respondi y empezamos a pelear.

Mejor me relajo un poco.

Decidido toque la puerta y cuando la abrió me quede pasmado al verla tan hermosa como con un vestido blanco de seguro hecho por Tomoyo.

–Syao – dijo un poco sonrojada. – Te extrañe – se paró de puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Touya<strong>

Gruñí cuando oí que tocaron la puerta ese maldito mocoso de nuevo. Recuerdo que ayer Sakura le había pedido permiso a mi padre para salir con el yo por supuesto me negué, pero como siempre mi padre acepto y le dijo que estaba bien.

Demonios todavía recuerdo la vez pasada que salio con mi hermana. En primero la vino a dejar dos minutos tarde y en segunda cuando se despidió la beso, yo no podía a permitir eso asi que agarre a ese mocoso del cuello antes de que pudiera irse, pero entonces el me golpeo con el codo en el estómago y empezamos a pelear. Espero que hoy no intente nada con Sakura.

Me senté en el mueble agarre el control remoto y encendí el televisor, al menos hoy jugaba el FC. Tokio contra los Rangers

–¡Vamos Tokio! – grité.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

– Te extrañe – le dije y me pare de puntas a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Solo eso recibo – me dijo. – Creo que merezco un poco más Cerezo – entonces se acercó a mí y atrapo su boca con la mía yo correspondí inmediatamente el beso. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo subí mis manos a su cuello. De repente sentimos que el aire nos faltaba y nos tuvimos que separar de mala gana.

–Vamos pasa – le dije, entonces el me miro un poco extraño.

–Esta tu hermano – me pregunto.

–Si – respondí, el frunció el ceño. – Pero no te preocupes ya nos iremos solo tengo que terminar algunas cosas.

–De acuerdo – asintió y entro.

Entramos a la sala donde estaba mi hermano viendo televisión y el desde que nos vio le soltó una mirada asesina Syaoran. Mi novio por otra parte puso una cara desafiante.

–Bueno Syao ya vengo siéntate un rato mientras esperas – le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Tenía que prepararles la cena a mi hermano y a mi padre ya que a mí me tocaba hoy, pero como saldría con Syaoran llegaría un poco tarde así que se las dejaría hecha solo para que la calentaran.

Me asome a la sala a ver que hacían mi hermano y mi novio, ambos estaban sentados viendo televisión pero se podía sentir el ambiente hostil entre los dos. Suspire me di la vuelta y volví a la cocina terminar la comida.

La verdad es que esos dos no se llevaban para nada bien.

Recuerdo mi última cita con Syaoran, el me había venido a dejar a mi casa, nos estábamos despidiendo con un beso y entonces llego mi tonto hermano, agarro a Syaoran del cuello, pero mi novio le dio un codazo en el estómago y entonces empezaron a pelear hasta que les grite que se detuvieran.

Me gustaría que se llevaran mejor, no sé, que tuvieran algo en común.

* * *

><p><strong>Neutro<strong>

Sakura ya había terminado de cocinar, pero se había manchado el vestido al haber preparado la comida de prisa.

–_Creo que tendré que bañarme y cambiarme – _se dirigio al sala donde seguía la pelea de miradas entre Touya y Syaoran.

–Syaoran me manchado un poco mientras cocinaba te importaría esperar a que me cambie – le dijo Sakura.

–No hay problema Sakura, todavía es temprano – le contesto a Sakura.

–Sakura se dirigió a su cuarto a alistarse.

–Oye mocoso más te vale traer a Sakura temprano – dijo Touya ligeramente molesto.

–En primera, ¿a quién?, le dices mocoso y en segunda Sakura me dijo que le pidió permiso al señor Fujitaka para venir a las diez de la noche – espeto el castaño levantando un poco la voz.

–Escucha mocoso del demonio más te vale no propasarte con Sakura ¿entendiste? – grito el hermano de Sakura.

–Escucha – hablo fuerte el castaño. – Jamás haría algo que pudiera herir a mi novia – dijo resaltando lo ultima.

–Que fue lo último que dijiste – grito furioso.

–Dije que Sakura es mi novia – hablo Syaoran levantando la voz – ¿Qué?, acaso te cuesta aprender eso Kinomoto.

–Mira mocoso – se dirigió a donde estaba Syaoran y lo agarro de la camisa. – deja de molestar a mi hermana.

Syaoran sujeto la mano con la que lo tenía agarrado y se liberó del agarre de Touya. – Acéptalo de una buena ves Touya soy el novio de Sakura. – hablo con fuerza y firmeza.

–Cállate mocoso. – dijo encestándole un golpe en el estómago al castaño.

Syaoran se llevó la mano al estómago. – Kinomoto – dijo mientras le lanzaba un golpe en la cara. Toya callo sentado en el mueble por el golpe del castaño.

Rápidamente Touya se levantó y se lanzó a donde estaba Syaoran lo agarro de la camisa, el castaño hizo lo mismo, estaban a punto de golpearse cuando de repente oyeron en el televisor que el alguien decía. – goooool de Tokio, goolll de Namikawa, el FC. Tokio se pone en ventaja con este gol y está más cerca de llegar a la final. – al escuchar esto ambos jóvenes se soltaron de su agarre empezaron a celebrar el gol.

–Espera eres FC. Tokio – hablo Touya casi sin creerlo.

–Si – respondió el castaño.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura <strong>

Acababa de cambiarme baje las escaleras para llegar a la sala cuando llegue casi caigo de cabeza Sayoran y Touya sentados en el mismo con unas camisetas iguales no lo podía creer. – ¿Está todo bien? – me atreví a preguntar.

–Silencio monstruo no ves que estamos viendo el partido. – me respondió mi hermano.

–Syao ya estoy lista, ¿nos vamos? – le dije a mi querido novio.

–Sakura podríamos esperar un poco es que el partido esta emociónate – me dijo sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

* * *

><p><strong>06:00pm.<strong>

–Etto Syaoran se nos hace tarde – Comento su novia.

–Espera Sakura – dijo el chico sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

–Pero mi amor, vamos a llegar tarde – reprocho, después se dio cuenta de lo que había sin pensar – _oh no ahora Touya se va enojar y empezara a gritar _– pero se quedó consternada al ver que Touya no dijo nada, solo se quedaba fijamente viendo al televisor.

–Oye monstruo – Sakura brinco al escuchar la voz de su hermano – en vez de estar sentada haciendo nada molestando por que mejor no nos preparas algo a Syaoran y a mi.

–Hermano no soy … – quedo en silencio. – _esperen acaso Touya le acaba de decir Syaoran a Syaoran._

–Es verdad Cerezo mejor prepáranos algo de comer – dijo, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

–Pero, pero, pero… – dio un suspiro largo, se levanto del mueble y se dirigió a la cocina.

**7:00pm.**

–¡No! – gritaron ambos jóvenes.

–En los últimos minutos, los Rangers logran empatar – comentaba el narrador por la televisión.

–¡Eso es imposible, como se le fue ese balón a Hiro ! – menciona Touya.

–¡No puede ser ¡ – exclamó Syaoran.

–Cálmense ambos, no es para tanto solo es un juego – comento muy natural Sakura.

Ambos jóvenes se le quedaron viendo con una mirada asesina.

–Sakura como puedes decir eso – grita furioso su novio.

–No sabes nada monstruo si ganan este partido Tokio iría a la final – habla Touya. – Sabes mejor sírvenos otro refresco.

Sakura se dirige a la cocina con la cabeza agachada – _Solo quería pasar la tarde con Syaoran _– piensa un poco decepcionada –Oye Sakura – escucha que lo llama su novio, ilusionada Sakura se da la vuelta y Syaoran le dice seriamente. – La mia sin hielo – Sakura dio la vuelta haciendo un puchero y se dirigio a la cocina.

**8:00pm.**

Syaoran y Touya estaban agarrados de la mano con nerviosismo parecía que oraban.

Parece que este partido se decidirá por penales – comenta el narrador.

Sakura se sentía un poco triste – _Parece que ya no voy a poder salir con Syaoran _– pensó resignada. – _Pero desde cundo mi novio y mi hermano se llevan tan bien _– se les quedo viendo a los dos. – _Creo que desde esta tarde _– sonrio un poco.

La ronda de penales estaba a punto de empezar ambos jóvenes estaban muy nerviosos. El primer tiro era para Rangers. El jugador de Rangers coloco el balón espero a que el árbitro pitara y disparo, el portero no pudo hacer nada.

–Maldición – gritaron al mismo tiempo, Sakura se asustó un poco con el grito.

La ronda de penales siguió ninguno de los equipos fallo ningún tiro. Llego el quinto penal para Rangers que para sorpresa de todos, el portero lo detuvo.

–¡Si! – festejaron los muchachos. Se levantaron para celebrar, Touya lanzando su bebida para todos lados, Syaoran corrió hasta donde estaba Sakura y la empezó a besar.

–Lo hicimos – le dice Syaoran a su novia, pero ella no contesto ya que seguía embobada con el beso de hace unos segundos.

Venia el último tiro para Tokio si lo anotaban pasaban a la final. Namikawa se prepara, espera la señal del árbitro y dispara, el tiro fue hacia la esquina del marco el portero no la pudo atrapar.

–¡Gooool! – gritaron ambos jóvenes mientras se abrazaban, en eso Touya se tropezó con un envase que estaba en el suelo y ambos jóvenes cayeron sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la sala. La mesa se quebró al instante.

–Se encuentran bien – pregunto la castaña asustada.

Ambos empezaron a reir y celebrar. Cantaron el himno del equipo y vieron las mejores jugadas del partido

Sakura miro su reloj eran las ocho y media y le habían dado permiso hasta las diez. – _Bueno todavía podemos ir al parque o a comer _– pensó – Syaoran todavía tenemos como una hora, ¿quieres salir..

–Oye Syaoran – lo interrumpió su hermano. – Cerca de aquí hay un restaurante, cada vez que gana Tokio hacen una celebración, ¿quieres ir?

–Buena idea llamare a Eriol y Yamazaki – dijo, mientras sacaba su teléfono.

–Es verdad, llamare a Yukito y a Kohane – dijo Touya.

Mientras tanto Sakura miraba todo y no entendía como es que ellos dos se llevaran asi.

–Monstruo ya me voy, no me esperes despierto y dile nuestro padre que Sali.

–Adios Sakura, te llamare – dijo su novio mientras le daba un beso de despedida corto.

–¡Oh si, Tokio campeón! – iban gritando mientras salían.

Sakura cerró la puerta y suspiro regreso a la sala y cuando vio el desorden que dejaron su hermano y novio se sorprendió la mesa rota, los mubles con comida, el piso lleno de soda y el televisor y las paredes manchadas. – _¡Me tomara toda la noche limpiar!_ – pensó molesta. – Quien diría que los dos tenían una cosa en común – dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a limpiar.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les guste este one-shot<p>

Realmente esta basado un poco en una experiencia personal que tuve pero no termine tambien como Syaoran. Lamento los errores ortográficos pero es que realmente no soy muy bueno escrindo.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero reviews.

Cain.


End file.
